beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spin Dragoon
Spin Dragoon, known in Japan as Ultimate Dragoon (Japanese: アルティメットドラグーン, Arutimetto Doragūn) is a Left-Spin Attack-Type Beyblade and the first to use the 4 Layers System. It is the first Dragoon Beyblade and it is succeeded by Dragoon Grip Attacker. It appears in the manga series, Beyblade and briefly in the anime series, Beyblade: G-Revolution owned by Tyson Granger. It is Tyson's first Beyblade. It was released with a blue Left-Spin EZ Shooter and a blue Winder by Takara as a Starter Set in Japan on July 1999 for 680円. It was later released internationally by Hasbro sometime in 2002. It is the first Beyblade and Beyblade product that was ever released. Character Tip: Ultimate Dragoon Attack Ring: Cross Dragon *'Weight:' 4 grams *'Attack:' 2/4 *'Defense:' 1/4 *'Endurance:' 2/4 Cross Dragon is the first Attack Ring ever released and the first for a Dragoon Beyblade. Mostly a circular piece, this white Attack Ring has four protruding spikes with a large amount of space between them, and they are arranged in a cross-like format, hence its name. Each spike is designed to resemble a dragon's head with three horns and a long, curved snout. Cross Dragon uses four, dark red stickers shaped like thin, curved lines. They are placed within the space between each of the Attack Ring's spikes. Weight Disk: Wide *'Weight:' 13 grams *'Attack:' 1/4 *'Defense:' 1/4 *'Endurance:' 3/4 Wide is both the first Weight Disk released and the first Wide Weight Disk. As its name suggests, this Weight Disk is very wide with six sides forming a hexagonal shape. It is also the Wide Weight Disk with the least amount of sides, compared to its successors, Eight Wide and Ten Wide. Blade Base: Flat *'Weight:' 8 grams *'Attack:' 3/4 *'Defense:' 2/4 *'Endurande:' 1/4 Flat is the first Spin Gear to ever be released. Its gimmick lies in the flat tip which causes the Blade to move at wide and fast speeds. Despite this, the tip is made of plastic, which consequently provides poor grip to the Beystadium surface, unlike those made of rubber. Manga Spin Dragoon plays a major part in the manga, being Tyson Granger's first Beyblade. He is given the Bit-Beast, Dragoon, as part of a test made by Jin of The Gale and it inhabits Tyson's Blade. He then uses it to defeat Carlos and the remaining Blade Sharks. However, Spin Dragoon gets destroyed. Despite this, the Bit-Beast of Spin Dragoon survived and Jin gives it back to him, allowing Tyson to keep it. Tyson then lets Dragoon inside his new Beyblade: the successor of Spin Dragoon, Dragoon Grip Attacker. Anime Spin Dragoon is shown during the Hard Metal System arc being owned by Tyson Granger when he was younger. Other Versions *'Ultimate Dragoon' - #14 BeyBattle Set (White with gold-plated Weight Disk) *'Ultimate Dragoon' - Limited Edition (Clear) *'Ultimate Dragoon' - CoroCoro Limited (Black with MG Weight Disk) *'Ultimate Dragoon' - Promotion (Gold-plated) Official description Hasbro From the Beyblade Starter Set, the Spin Dragoon top. Launcher and Ripcord included. Very limited quantity of this individual top. BUILD...to create your own Beyblade top. CUSTOMIZE...for different attack patterns. LAUNCH...into the battle stadium. BATTLE...you opponent to win! Interchange parts with other Beyblade tops to customize for different attack strategies. The more Beyblade tops you collect, the more customizing you can do! Gallery Toy line UltimateDragoonTakaraPackaging.jpg|Takara packaging. Spin_Dragoon_Hasbro_Box.jpg|Original Hasbro packaging. SpinDragoonHasbroPackaging.jpg|Second Hasbro packaging. UltimateDragoonParts.jpg|Ultimate Dragoon contents. UltimateDragoonHolyBeastCollectorCard.jpg|Japanese collector card. Trivia *The back side of the Takara packaging incorrectly romanizes "Blade Base" as "BULADE BASE". *Unlike its Hasbro variant, Ultimate Dragoon does not have an official Type because Beyblade Type names were not created yet, as evident by the lack of any "Attack-Type" wording anywhere on the Takara packaging. Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Plastic Gen